


I'll dirty talk you right back

by CC_Sestra



Series: Kinky Tales [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dean Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sam Talks Dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC_Sestra/pseuds/CC_Sestra
Summary: Sam is very tired of Dean constantly playing that game, and wants some payback.





	I'll dirty talk you right back

Sam is very tired of Dean constantly playing that game, and win, every time.

They are at a crime scene, and the police officers leave the room for a second. Dean sneaks up to him and whispers how he’d like to fuck Sam silly in that comfy sofa, squeezing his ass. When they are no longer alone, Sam has to concentrate not to look at that fucking stupid sofa while Dean is looking very inappropriately amused. 

They are at a bar to question the bartender, and Dean palms Sam –right there at the bar counter – telling the cute bartender that he has plans for tonight and wants to wrap this up quickly. Sam doesn’t hear her answer because he thinks about how he’s supposed to turn around now.

They are at a freaking **funeral** and sit down in a church bench to observe the attending family. Dean’s hand is moving up Sam’s inner thigh when the pipe organ starts to play, and Dean murmurs that he could get Sam singing in less than five minutes, if he wanted to. Sam now has to walk out to try and talk to the grieving (maybe possessed) family members holding his coat in front of him. 

Everywhere they go, Dean gets to him with his freaking sex voice, dirty talk and wandering hands. And then he laughs and snickers and smirks when Sam is awkward. A freaking jerk is what he is. 

Then, they are driving back to a motel one night, with Eileen in the backseat. Eileen, who sees everything but can't hear (and is one of the most amazing hunters Sam has ever met). Sam thinks this is an opportunity to finally get some payback. 

“You know what I’d like to do, Dean?”

“Sleep for a week and watch porn for another one?” 

“No, not really. I’d like to palm you, while you are driving, listening to your favorite songs.”

“What?” Dean says, but Sam knows he heard each and every word. 

“Hey guys, I got something here” Eileen says, and Sam turns around to talk to her. He accidentally brushes over the exact body part he was talking about a second earlier. 

Dean swallows. 

When Sam turns back again, he keeps at it.

“You know, I could unbutton those jeans for you, you wouldn’t even have to get them off for me to start jerking you off, right where you sit.”

Dean swallows again, moves a little. 

“Sam, you stop that, Eileen is right…”

“Eileen can’t hear me, Dean. And she wouldn’t hear you either, if I could just get my hand around your dick, do that thing with the thumb you like so much. You wouldn't be quiet then, I promise you.”

“Sam, what the hell!” Dean says, as his cheeks blushes slightly. “Stop!” 

Sam smirks, and wouldn’t stop if Dean offered to pay him. Finally, he’s getting some payback, because one peek tells him Dean likes what he hears. 

“You know, I would take it slow, make you last for a long time. You, driving Baby (which Sam never calls the car except for now), listening to music, getting so hard you’d think you’d explode.”

“Sam” Dean says with a dark rasp, which would betray him even if Sam couldn’t see exactly what he is doing to his brother. “Please, stop.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t ask me to stop, Dean, you’d beg me for more. But I would stop.” Sam smiles devilishly. “I’d have to, adjusting a bit, so that I could get my mouth on you instead.” 

Now, Dean is breathing very heavily, and Eileen, if she could hear, would probably wonder what’s wrong with him, whimpering and struggling to be still (which she would see, if her eyes moved from the I-pad, and Dean is very well aware of that, hence the struggle). 

“Sam, please, please.”

“Oh no, big brother, you are getting what’s coming to you.”

Sam loves the effect his words have on Dean. He keeps going for another hour, and Dean now has trouble focusing on the road. He’s trying not to listen, to turn up the music, but Sam just turns it back down and since Dean doesn’t want to start anything up that will make Eileen wonder what’s happening in the front seat, he can’t do much about it. Sam can tell Dean is so achingly hard he’s going crazy over there, which means he's accomplishing what he set out to do.

Finally, they drop of Eileen, and Sam takes great pleasure in watching his big brother do so pretending he’s not in any way thinking about sex right now. Eileen looks at him with a curious face. She can see there’s something not quite right with the way Dean behaves, but either she doesn't understand what, or she chooses to ignore it (probably the latter).

When they get back on the road, Dean wants to stop somewhere “private”, but Sam tells him no, he’s not getting out of this one. He’s enjoying this way too much, listening to Dean begging. 

Finally, he decides Dean has had enough. After all, Dean fucks him stupid every time they get back to the motel after making him hard wherever they have been. Not like he’s a big tease who doesn’t put out. But Dean is not allowed to stop the car, because Sam is ready to take the very big risk of them crashing right into oncoming traffic. The idea of sucking his brother’s thick and amazing dick while Dean is driving is just too tempting.


End file.
